Falling into Outlast She's Mine (Various Outlast Males)
by EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: A young curvy women wakes up in Outlast as a part time nurse at Mount Massive Asylum. Which means she gets weekends and some holidays off to spend at her apartment. She is assigned to four patients, works alongside Dr. Richard Tragger, has Jeremey Blaire as a boss and is friends with Miles Upshur and Waylon Park. All these eight males are in love with her. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

[Here is my first Outlast story. Just where my mind has gone in what if scenerious. Well I hope you enjoy my sexy readers!]

_THE FULL SUMMARYFOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_

(Name) (Last Name) loved playing the outlast games. Being Outlast and Outlast Whistle Blower. One day she wondered what it would be like if she work at Mount Massive Asylum. Before the game was set.

Well she goes to bed one night and wakes up in the world of Outlast. She is a part time nurse at Mount Massive Asylum. Which means she gets weekends and some holidays off to spend at her apartment.

She is assigned to four patients, works alongside Dr. Richard Tragger, has Jeremey Blaire as a boss and is friends with Miles Upshur and Waylon Park. All these eight males are in love with her. And she has three kinda secret admires. One of them being the Walrider.

How will she handle her new life. Will she change the outcomes of Outlast or will she become as insane as her patients.

_THE END OF THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Nurse (you)  
.Richard Tragger: Doctor (Rick)  
.Jeremy Blaire: Boss

-/-(Chapter One: Waking up)-/-

My eyes flutter open as I stretched in my bed. I could not image what a good sleep I had. When I sit up, I see I have an IV in my hand. I instantly panic at this! Why is there and IV in my hand? And why do I look like I am some type of hospital? Question run through my head as I think this. Then I hear the doors open and walks in someone I thought was fictional. Richard Tragger! My eyes widen as I look at him. He looks shocked but happy to see me awake. Walking over to my bed I tense and try to shrink away. I notice that he looks more put together than he does in the game. With more hair too.

'What the heck is going on?' I question myself.

"(Name) it is good to see you finally awake, buddy!" He says.

My 'mental jaw' dropped at hearing my name come out of his mouth.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him.

"(Name), it is me your buddy! Rick! Don't you remember me?" He tells me and asks worried.

"I know you are Richard Tragger, the Doctor here at Mount Massive. But I do not have any personal memories. I do not even know what I am doing here." I admit to him.

"Well what do you remember?" He asks pulling up a chair to my bed.

"Well, for one I was in a um 'dream' where Mount Massive Asylum. Is still an Asylum but It was a horror video game. And it was called Outlast. In that I did not exist. I played the roll as a male and had to get proof on the experiments happening here. But the patients broke out and were killing off the staff and each other. And trying to kill the person I was playing as. I went to bed after playing and the dream ended." I explained, choosing my words carefully.

"Some dream." He says. "It may explain some things though. You were attack by a patient and knocked out. In the dream you must of imagined things from your life and the people you knew."

"Yes, that makes since. I also must have forgot from being hit so hard." I tell him, deciding to go along with this until I wake up from this dream.

"Makes since." He agrees. "Let me call Jeremy to come up here. He will want to speak with you."

I nodded and he left. I wondered if this is a dream and when I will wake up from it. A few minutes later Jeremy Blaire comes in and smiled at me. I blush always thinking he was handsome and all. I explained to him what is happening or what they want to hear. I do not want them thinking I am crazy and having me locked up in a place like this.

"So you know who we all are and our roles. But you do not remember personal things with us." Jeremy says. "Well you are a nurse here, you have four patients. You work directly under me and Rick. You also only work here part time having the weekend and some holidays off. You live with your roommate Waylon Park and his two sons." Jeremy explained.

I nodded at all of this. Jeremy takes my hand in his larger one. Running his thumb on my knuckles. I blush at the contact.

"We will give you the rest of the day to rest. Then you will continue your normal schedule. If you need anything, anything at all. Page me. I will come and help you out." He tells me. "I will let you get dressed in some of your off hours clothes. Then being you back to your room."

"Okay" I say.

Richard comes in a takes out the IV. Being surprisingly careful and gentel. The puts a bandage on my arm. They both leave the area and pulls the curtain back to give me privacy. After Jeremy set a pile of clothes on the end of the bed. I quickly change into a pair of jeans and white V neck t-shirt. After I am done I walk out and see them both standing there waiting for me.

"Well buddy, I hope you get your memories back sooner rather than later." Richard tells me.

"Thank you Dr. Tragger." I thank him.

"Oh, please call me Rick." He tells me.

I nodded and said. "Okay, Rick."

I left the hospital area with Jeremy who apparently is my boss. We made it to my room and Jeremy said he would see me in the morning. That he would give me a tour too. To refresh my memory of the place. I nodded and told him goodnight. I then flop myself on the bed and fell into a sleep think I would wake up from this dream here.

-/-(Chapter One: Waking up)-/-

[Woop first chapter is done and set. I am so happy with it and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it. Next chapter will hopefully be soon. Anyways stay sexy my sexy readers!]


	2. Chapter 2

[Yeah faster update than I thought. Anyways here is chapter two enjoy you sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Nurse (you)  
.Jeremy Blaire: Boss  
.Father Martin: Priest (Kind of)

-/-(Chapter Two: Morning Back?)-/-

I woke up to find myself still in Mount Massive Asylum. Which made me start to wonder. Is this a dream or did I some how end up in the Outlast game before the outbreak. And if I did is there a way I can change the outcome of Outlast and Outlast Whistleblower? As I think of these things I start to get dressed in my work clothes. Which are apparently put on one side of the dresser. I can tell they are work clothes cause it is a set of dark blue scrubs and a lab coat is hanging on the door. I also have an idea and scan card.

After getting dressed I hear a knock at the door. I open it up to see Jeremy Blaire standing there. He is wearing a blue suit and the jacket part is left open. Showing his plain white shirt. I smile at him. Not knowing why though.

"Morning, (Name)." He greets me. "Ready for that tour before breakfast?"

"Yeah." I tell him.

We walk and he hands me my room key. So I can lock the door. I lock the door and pocket my key. Patients cannot get to this area. So if I loose it I do not have to worry about patients getting into my room.

We get started on the tour. Thanks to my playing the game I have a good memory where everything is. I remember where everything is easily. I am happy that Jeremy is not so mean as he was in the games. Yes he is still rough and does not know how to talk to people. More than bossing them around.

After that we head down to breakfast. Which in the cafeteria where the patients also eat there meals. We were early than the patients so we got breakfast which was eggs, bacon, and toast. The food was okay, not the best, but okay. I see the patients walk in. Some come up to me and are glad to see back on my feet. And by some I mean a lot. I do not remember them all from the game. But the ones I do I smile politely and nod my head. Thanking them.

"Hello, (Name)." Father Martin greets me. Taking a seat to my right.

"Hello, Father Martin." I greet back to him.

"It is good to see you up and about. I am sure Denis did not mean you any harm." He tells me.

I nod my head.

"Tim and Tom have been asking me how you were. You have been unconscious for three days they were worried." He tells me.

"I am all better now. My memory is a bit foggy but it is good." I tell him.

"Excellent, Tim and Tom cannot wait to speak with you today." He adds.

"The twins are two of your four patients." Jeremy tells me.

"Who are my others?" I ask him.

"Gluskin and Walker." He says with slight disgust.

I ignore it and just nod, then ask. "When will I see them?"

"After breakfast you will see all four. You will be with them for a few minutes. Then decide what order you will see them in. Two before lunch and two after. Plus if you are needed between those times with them to treat them for any wounds or otherwise." Jeremy explained.

"Is this my same schedule everyday?" I ask.

"No, Tuesday is Gluskin, Wensday Walker, Thursday the twins. Monday's is the same as Friday's. But longer appointments.

"Good to see you up and around, buddy." Rick says to me.

He takes a seat to my left.

"Glad to be up. So much better than my dream. The Walrider was scary as all heck." I said.

They all look at me shocked. I knew I was not supposed to know about the Walrider and I look at the table.

"You know what the Walrider is?" Jeremy asks.

"In my dream I saw it and it was kind of terrifying. Do not worry my lips are sealed." I tell him. "I was hopping that the Walrider was not real. You just confirmed it."

He nodded and we went off to start the day.

-/-(Chapter Two: Morning Back?)-/-

[Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Stay Sexy!]


	3. Chapter 3

[I know the last chapter was shorter than the last. So hopefully this will be longer. Happy Late Thanksgiving everyone. Enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Nurse (you)  
.Eddie Gluskin: The Groom  
.Chris Walker: The Solider  
.Tim Smith: The Balding Taller Twin  
.Tom Smith: The Shorter Twin  
.Father Martin: Priest  
.

-/-(Chapter Three: Re Meeting Them Part 1)-/-

I am walking down the hall to meet my patients. Which are four characters from the game that were mentioned. I was slightly excited, but mostly nervous and very slightly scared. I make it my way to one of the rec room. There is two guards there. One outside of the room and one on the inside. I walk in after opening up the door to find Eddie, Chris, and The Twins. They look over at me smiling. I grew more nervous at that. They walk up to me and each gave me a hug. This must be normal because the guards are doing nothing about it.

"I am glad that you are alright, Darling." Eddie tells me.

"Good to see you, Eddie." I tell him using the name he likes.

"Yes it is good to see you awake." Tim the twin with hair says.

"Very good, we were worried." Tom the other twin said.

"I am glad that I am okay and back to work." I tell them.

"Birdie, are you sure you are not in pain?" Chris asks.

I expected him to call me piggy or little pig. Not Birdie.

"Yeah, my memory is a bit hazy but other than that I am fine." I tell him.

He smiles to me giving me a tighty hug lifting me up off of my feet.

"Okay, big guy. You can put me down now." I say giving the hug back.

The twins walk up to me next.

"Morning (Name)." They both said giving small smiles to me.

"Morning Tim, Tom." I greet them. Memories of their names flashing in my mind.

I do not know where that came from. But I am glad it did. I also know that Tim is the taller one with no brown hair on top of his head. And that Tom is the shorter one with hair on his head.

They smile brighter. We talk for a bit. What there week was like, stuff like that. It was time for me to do a schedule for they day. I decided on doing. Tim and Tom before lunch. Then do Chris Walker and lastly Eddie Gluskin. I was honestly worried about being alone with Eddie. It made me even more nervous. Espically since I seem to be the only female working here.

"Alright Tim and Tom before lunch. Then after will be Chris and lastly Eddie." I tell them.

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: me running out of things to say-

I am walking the halls with Tim and Tom. They are a little different from the game. At least they are with me. I do not know why though. We made it to the chapel. Since Tim and Tom wanted to speak with Father Martin and me.

"Hello, (Name). I see you are with Time and Tom first." He says.

"Hello, Father Martin." I greet him taking a seat and praying.

I pray for my family, (Mom's and Dad's), my sister (Name), and all my friends. I want to see them so bad. But everything here seems so real. Like I all of this is really happening. I may never see them aging. And that makes me sad.

"(Name). Are you alright?" Tim asks me.

"You seem sad." Tom adds, pressing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I think so." I tell them, forcing a smile.

I have to remind myself that these two are killers. Not your normal twins.

"(Name). May I speak with you about your dream that you have had." Father Martin asks.

"Sure." I tell him.

"What dream?" The Twins ask me.

"Well when I was knocked out. I dreamt I was in another world. That this world was a video game. The patients and Walrider broke out. In the game I played a male and I was to expose the truth of Mount Massive Asylum. The last thing in the dream, I went to sleep. Then woke up here." I explained.

"So you think this all..." Tim began.

"may not be real?" Tom finished.

"Yes, no, I do not know... maybe?" I confess to them.

"You know of the Walrider?" Tim asks.

"From my dream, yes. I do not know why though."

"Thank you Lord, you sent me a guide." Father Martin says out of no where.

"What do you mean Father Martin?" I ask him.

"A guide, you were giving that dream to guide the Walrider." Father Martin says to me.

I simply nodded to him.

Our time was almost up and I brought Tim and Tom back to their room.

-Time Skip, brought to you by; you being the guide-

I am walking to the cafeteria. In which I see Jeremy and Rick waiting for me. I walk in and smile at them.

"Hi guys." I greet.

"Hey Buddy."

"Hello, (Name)."

They both greet at the same time.

We get our lunch, which is BLTS. We began eating lunch with and I honestly enjoyed it.

-/-(Chapter Three: Re Meeting Them Part 1)-/-

[Hey here was chapter three. I have a request for all of you sexy readers can you think of a last name for the twins. And a Nick name for the twins to give you. Also a nickname Jeremy can give you as well.

Part two will be next. Obviously...

I hope you enjoyed and please stay sexy.]


	4. Chapter 4

[Here is Chapter four and part two of the re meeting them. Now I am happy to say it is here.

I would like to Thank WinterNightshade Who gave me ideas for the nicknames that the twins and Jeremy will give reader Chan. Aka you!

Please enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Nurse (you)  
.Tim Smith: The Taller Balding Twin  
.Tom Smith: The Shorter Twin  
.Chris Walker: The Solider  
.Eddie Gluskin: The Groom  
.

-/-(Chapter Four: Re Meeting Them Part 2)-/-

I finish lunch. But before I went to go see Chris I was going to ask how the Twins are doing. I walk down the hall to there room. They are in there laying on the beds. Their upper half of the jumpsuits off leaving their chest bare. I blush slightly. Thinking of them naked. Since I have seen them naked in the game. It makes my cheeks heat up from them memory. I try to shake it off. Not thinking of their naked bodies. It is hard but I am able too. Before I can walk into their room I hear them talking.

"Do you think she will ever remember us?" Tim asks Tom.

"I do not know, Star seems to be nervous around us." Tom answers.

"Yes, Star is." Tim agrees.

"We have to make our Star comfortable." Tom adds.

'Are they talking about me?' I think to myself.

"She is our Star. No one else's." They both say at once.

I quickly walk away. My mind so confused about everything that has just been said by the twins. I look at the clock on the wall and see I have to get to Chris.

-Super Duper Time Skip, brought to you by: Being The Twins Star-

I made it to Chris room just in time. I shook off the thought of the Twins. I have to focus on Chris. Not them. I think to myself. I walk into his room to see him sitting on his bed. He looks up and smiled at me.

"Birdie." He greets me.

I smile kindly even though I am nervous. I mean this guy can pull the heads off of bodies. No way do I want to piss him off.

We walk off to the gardens. Where we sat down and a little bird landed on his finger.

"The Bird is like you. So free, lovely, but makes a home in some of the toughest places." He tells me.

"Is that way you call me birdie?" I ask him.

"Yes, plus you also can get shackled when someone cuts your feathers. Plus you sing a beautiful song." He explains.

I nod and we start talking about how he has been doing. Apparently he has PTSD. Which makes since. Since he use to be a solider and was at war. It also adds up to the game. That he was possibly experiencing flashback during the game. Which is very likely, with all the chaos going on. He could of thought he was in a war zone. And the Walrider was his enemy.

We went to go to the staff kitchen. Which Jeremy told me I am aloud to bring my patients to and I can use it to cook for them. I start making an Apple pie. Which I am good at. I am really good at baking and cooking. So it turned out great. Chris has help me some. I could tell I was relaxing more around him as I did. I put the pie to cook. Telling him I would give him a slice before I leave for the weekend.

I brought him back to his room. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. I returned it happily.

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Making Pie with Chris Walker-

I was nervously playing with my hands. I am soon going to be seeing Eddie Gluskin. Right now I am walking down the hall to his room. With each step I get more and more nervous. I make it to his room and open up the door to it.

"Hello, Darling." He says to me wrapping me in his arms.

I tense but hug back awkwardly. He pulls away looking at my tense form.

"Or you ok, Darling?" He asks me.

"Yes, just a bit nervous." I admit to him.

"It is alright, Darling. I understand." He tells me. "The Twins told me you do not have personal memories of us. I will get you to remember and make new ones, darling."

I nod my head and force another smile.

We walk outside to enjoy the fresh air. He begins to tell me of my life here.

"You first came here a year ago. I have been your patient. You were the first person to treat anyone here like a person. No matter what they did. You are gentel and kind to all. Everyone loves and cares for you. You also cook and bake for all the patients on holidays. You can also be firm and a bit sassy when need be. You are an incredible women and will make a good wife and mother some day." He tells me.

I blush at everything he said. "I am really not all that great..."

"You sell yourself short, darling. Do not do that any man would be lucky to have you. I know I would." He tells me looking in my eyes.

I look away and we continue our walk in mostly silence.

-/-(Chapter Four: Re Meeting Them Part 2)-/-

[Woop, moments with The Twins, Chris Walker, and Eddie Gluskin. I am happy with this chapter I hope you are too.

Anyways stay sexy everyone!]


	5. Chapter 5

[In this you meet the four guys of your life outside of work. I hope you enjoy my sexy readers.]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Nurse (you)  
.Miles Upshur: Reporter  
.Adam Park: Older son  
.Jake Park: Younger son  
.Waylon Park: Stay at home dad  
.

-/-(Chapter Five: Miles, Waylon, and the boys)-/-

I already handed out the pies to my patients. I felt better about all of this. Jeremy has already pulled me aside and told me that my ride from a friend will be here. He seemed to be a bit worried about me going home without any personal memories of my life. He also had explained to me that I get a ride here and back home from normally two people. The two people being Miles Upshur, a close friend of mine. And the other being my roommate Waylon Park. I had nodded and wondered what Waylon and Miles would be like. Or if Lisa will be part of all of this madness.

I make my way to the entrance after I am paged there. I see Miles, well I think it is.

"(Name)." He greets me and pulls me into a hug.

"Hi, Miles." I greet him back, returning the hug.

"It has been a long week. After I got an email that you were hurt I was worried." He tells me.

I nod and we walk out.

We get into his jeep and start driving to the next town over. I am happy that he was informing me on things about my life out of work. Apparently Waylon and I grew up together. Then when his wife passed away in her second childbirth. I became the mother figure in Jake's and Adam's life. Adam is the older one who is nine years old. While Jake is the younger at seven years old. They call me mom since I moved in after Lisa died.

They were told that I do not have any personal memories of them. But Waylon told them she is the same mom she always was. As we pulled into the driveway. I see that the lights are on. Waylon and the two boys are on the porch.

"Mommy!" The two boys call out.

I get out of the car and they hug me from both sides. I am filled with love as if I was their real mother.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Adam asks, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Mommy is okay!" Jake exclaims clinging to me. "She is strong, tough, and the best mommy ever!"

I kneel down and hug them both not wanting to let them go. I do not know where this feeling came from, but I liked it.

"I am alright boys, I am tough. I am happy to see you both." I tell them kissing their cheeks.

They smile at me and Waylon walks up and helps me to my feet.

"Hey boys, you two go wash up for dinner. I am going to talk to Mommy and Uncle Miles."

"Okay." They both say and run off to the house.

"Hi, Waylon." I greet him.

He does not say anything and he wraps me in a large hug. Holding me close and tight.

"I am glad you are okay." Waylon says.

"I am too." I agree.

We talk about my week. Since I was unconscious for three days. Not a lot had happen. Miles and Waylon both want to have me sue Murkoff. I did not want to. In the games I see how far they go to cover the truth. I do not want to get on there bad side.

"Miles, are you staying for dinner?" Waylon asks.

"Yeah, what are we having?" Miles agrees then asks.

"(Favourite Big Homey Meal)." He states simply.

We walk in to see the boys holding things behind their backs.

"What do you got boys?" I ask them.

They show get well cards they made by hand.

"They wanted to send them to you. But you know how Murkoff is." Waylon says.

"I love them." I say as I look at them. They were so sweet.

They are of them holding my hands and Waylon watching over us.

We have dinner than get ready for bed. Miles leaves giving me a hug and Waylon goes to bed after putting the boys away. I take a shower than get in my pajamas. Before going to bed, I see Adam and Jake in my room.

"What is wrong guys?" I ask them.

"We were scared that you wouldn't come home. After dad said you got hurt." Adam explained.

"Can we sleep with you?" Jake asks.

"Of course." I tell them.

We hop into bed and I sleep with Adam on my left and Jake on my right. They curl up agents me and we fall into a comfortable sleep.

-/-(Chapter Five: Miles, Waylon, and the boys)-/-

[Okay so here is chapter five. It had mostly focusing on the boys. I know but it will work for the plot trust me. Stay Sexy!]


	6. Chapter 6

[This chapter is going to be the weekend. So you will mainly see Miles, Waylon, and the boys. I hope you enjoy!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Nurse (you)  
.Adam Park: Older Son  
.Jake Park: Younger Son  
.Waylon Park: Stay at home Dad  
.Miles Upshur: Reporter  
.(Boyfriend Name) (Boyfriend Last Name): Boyfriend in the real world  
.

-/-(Chapter Six: Ice Skating and a Fall)-/-

I woke up to find the boys not in bed with me. I am still in the world I was in last night. I get up out of bed and tip toe to the kitchen. I push peek inside to see Adam, Jake, and Waylon. I smile to myself as I hear the boys saying to Waylon that they are making me breakfast in bed. It warmed my heart. So I quickly and quietly walk back to my room pretending to be asleep. I listen for the patter of feet and only when the open up the door do I 'wake' up.

"Morning, mommy!" Adam and Jake say.

With Adam sitting on my right while Jake is on my left.

Waylon sets a tray on my lap while the boys explained.

"We wanted to make you breakfast in bed. Since you work so hard for us." Adam says.

"Daddy help too." Jake adds.

I nod looking down at the plate and smiling. It is my favourite breakfas, (Favourite simple breakfast).

"Thank you, you three are the absolute best family." I tell them.

The boys grinned and Waylon blushed at this. I just shook it off.

"Miles is coming to pick you us up today. We are going to go ice skating." Waylon tells me.

"That sounds fun." I say to him.

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: Waylon picture where not being the hospital so fucking hard to find-

We got our skates on and start to ice skate. I am skating with the boys who are holding my hands. I think they are scared I will fall. I skate a little faster and we start to race. I am having so much fun.

"(Name) slow down." Miles shouts out.

I turn to stop, but I slip and and fall down hitting my head down hard on the ice.

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: The pain of hitting your head. Trust me I know-

I wake up expecting to see Miles, Waylon, and the boys but I am in a hospital. There is also tubes in my nose and IV in my arm. I sit up and look around.

"Sweetie, your awake." A male voice I look to see my boyfriend of a year come.

I am back in my world. I am not in the world of Outlast anymore.

"I was so worried." He tells me.

"I am fine." I tell him.

"Fine!?" He asks in shocked. "You been in a coma for the last two months. You just would not wake up one morning and then you been here in the hospital since."

"That is impossible." I tell him.

"It is okay. Let me get the Doctor." He tells me.

I nod and lay back down. I close my eyes and just think of everything that could of happen in the last two months.

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Comas those tricky motherfuckers-

I am now laying down in the hospital bed. I am trying to go to bed. But I am afraid I will fall asleep that I will into another coma. I eventually fall asleep and fall into a dreamless sleep.

-Another Time Skip, brought to you by: The Mysterious comas-

My eyes open and I find myself in a different hospital room. I look around to see Miles and Jeremy sitting in two chairs. I am back in the world of Outlast! 'What the fuck!?' I think to myself. I have the nose thing on and IV. I see a nurse come in and she smiles at me.

"It is good to see you awake." She says. "Let me get the Doctor."

"Thank you." I tell her as she leaves.

Miles wakes up and smiles at me. "Thank God you're awake!" He says grabbing my hand.

"Miles, I do not know what is real anymore!" I tell him tears in my eyes.

"Well every time I hit my head. I am in a different world. A world where I have a boyfriend and a family. Where I am still me but I am not in this universe. In my world the Mount Massive is a Asylum and all the guys in my life work their and you and Waylon are there to. I do not know what to do." I confess to him.

"Shhh, shhh." He tells me climbing in my bed and wrapping his arms around me.

"It's okay." He tells me. "We will figure this out. Just know that we are real and we are here for you. Even your Douch of a boss."

I giggle at that and fall into a comfortable silence with him.

-/-(Chapter Six: Ice Skating and a Fall)-/-

[Here is another Chapter. I have wanted to do this idea. Where reader as in you. Do not know what is real or Not. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay sexy!]


End file.
